Gaiapedia:Sandbox/Gaia Workshop/Guide
Overview This subject is a verbatim EDIT guide for >Gaia Workshop. Gaia Workshop :requests requests requests requests requests requests :requests requests progress requests requests :Votes Status Type Short description Submitted by Submitted on Gallery Contribute to the gallery. Add a caption.PNG Flavor text Work in Progress REQUEST TO FIX SOMETHING You have 0/5 fix requests in Review status *What has to be fixed * : *Gaia page that needs attention * : *Some more details on the fix : :request to Marvin another time REQUEST TO BUILD SOMETHING In order to accept Build Request and pay Builders to estimate for construction costs, Marvin has to receive a small fee. You have 2,597,204,426 gold/platinum and 4,772 GCash available You have 0/10 build requests in Review status *What has to be built * : *Some more details on the build * : :request to Marvin (6K gc) another time *You have browsed the Book for a while and found a page that describes request to Marvin in details 47/40 (+47/-0) Add `edit request` ability to Gaia Workshop Status voting Type build Submitted by nekoth Submitted on 2019-11-27 12:18:55 Some more details on the Request It would be nice if we could edit requests weve submitted while they are in `review` phase. Go back to the index Submit your comment : Votes Status Type Short description Submitted by Submitted on 42/40 (+42/-0) voting build Add `edit request` ability to Gaia Workshop nekoth 2019-11-27 12:18:55 10/40 (+10/-0) voting fix Seasonal Header dreamsk 2019-11-27 12:33:00 5/40 (+5/-0) voting build View/Arrange Inventory in Item Detail format. Yen Quest 2019-11-27 07:12:57 2/40 (+2/-0) voting fix No ability to report comments in WS page dreamsk 2019-12-15 12:49:43 2/40 (+2/-0) voting fix MP error when looking for items over 10M plats dreamsk 2020-01-11 13:46:16 2/40 (+2/-0) voting build Wishlist sorting nekoth 2019-11-26 09:45:47 1/40 (+1/-0) voting fix Fix Trade Recovery Tool Your Neglected Sex Toy 2019-11-27 08:40:42 1/40 (+1/-0) voting build Personal Artist Galleries Shallotte 2019-11-28 13:47:29 1/40 (+1/-0) voting build Personas in the Forums nekoth 2019-11-26 09:47:32 --- done fix Gaia Workshop removes quotation marks dreamsk 2019-11-27 11:54:44 --- rejected build Expanding on Lake Kindred as a PvE/PvP game. Your Neglected Sex Toy 2019-11-27 08:10:14 --- done fix Footer on IE11 nekoth 2019-11-26 09:37:48 0/40 (+0/-0) voting fix Fix promote my post button in the Forums nekoth 2019-11-26 09:51:06 --- rejected fix Posting Journal Entries Yen Quest 2019-11-27 07:06:37 --- rejected build Update Marketplace dreamsk 2019-11-27 11:50:33 --- rejected build A detailed item list on what the items the avatars have on in the announcements Nei1 2019-12-03 17:23:07 --- review fix Buying in bulk in MP Army of Madness 2020-01-13 17:12:38 --- review fix Realign In-shops "Browse Shops" Navbar Serafiella 2020-01-13 17:12:25 --- review fix Says there is a new listing when there isn’t The Golden Boleyn 2020-01-13 17:12:54 --- review fix My inventory in Avatar Builder Nyota_Spock 2020-01-13 17:13:51 --- review fix Marketplace Mirror Glitch DJ Exotico 2020-01-13 17:14:52 --- review fix Log in Urano Metoria 2020-01-13 17:11:15 --- review fix Soulbound/frozen items in inventory basselope7 2020-01-13 17:09:03 --- review fix Fix "Advertise With Us" Footer Serafiella 2020-01-13 17:15:07 --- rejected fix Fix all the broken quests in zOMG Lady Twilight Rahl 2019-12-09 09:22:24 --- review fix Update profile/wishlist "Success" Rina Image Serafiella 2020-01-13 17:03:57 --- review fix Alchemy ingredient checklist and inventory HatedLove6 2020-01-13 17:07:31 --- rejected fix Guild Page Overhaul Shallotte 2019-11-28 13:53:02 External links * >Category:SubjectName Guide